YingYang
by Neko-Yusiaga
Summary: What happens when Tohru and the Zodiacs meet two whom they pursumed dead? What will Akit say to these two bad mouth girls who are outcasts? OOCxKyo OOCxHaru YukixTohru
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Introduction: Tyikii and Tsuki: Tigers of Ying and Yang**

"Isn't this exciting? And all of the first year's are just so cute! " exclaimed Tohru in her usual ecstatic voice. "I wish you could have seen them in the entrance ceremony, you two really should have come."

"What ever," said Uo and Kyo at the same time. "I shouldn't be here at all. I don't know what I'm allergic to more: all the damn pollen in the air or this place,"said Uo. "So where's the Prince today?"she asked.

"Oh, he's been busy helping out with the orientation comity," answered Tohru.

"Ugh, it must be rough".

"Seeing as he has to deal with all of the first year girls lovey-dovey attacks," said Hanna.

"As popular as he is, he's a shoe-in for student council president this year," said Uo.

"Although I don't think Yuki would want all that attention!" Tohru smiled.

"That reminds me: at the ceremony I though I sensed Shigure's electric signals coming from the parent's section."

"Oh, uh-huh, he came today! Actually there are two more Sohma's enrolling with all of the other first years, he wanted to see them," explained Tohru. What a fool, he probably only came to see the other high school girls . .

"Hmm, so there are more Sohma's stating this year, huh?" asked Uo.

"Uh-huh!" replied Tohru bowing her head.

"Well tell us about them, are they boys, girls?" asked Uo again.

"Oh, there are two more boys."

"You don't say? We've gotta meet em," demanded Uo stroking her chin

"I agree, after all, as upperclassmen I'm sure there are many thing we can teach them," stated Hanna.

"Yea, and I could show em' all the best places where to go skip outta class," said Uo. "Yo carrot-top, go get em," she demanded pointing to Kyo.

"Yes, that's good, go get them," demanded Hanna also.

"Why do I gotta do it? Make her go and find them!" yelled Kyo pointing to Tohru. Hanna began to get upset. She placed her hand on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo looked down at her hand; he knew he was in for it.

"And what kind of friends would we be if we did that? It would be a terrible crime to make Tohru go to all that trouble," she said gazing at Kyo with her famous 'physic glare'.

"But what about me? exclaimed Kyo.

"Oh you? That's fine!" said Uo plainly.

"Um, you know I was already thinking I'd like to say hello to everyone so I don't mind going! Not at all, really! But Kyo, if your going too, maybe we could look for them together!"

"Oh please, I see way too much of those guys as it is!" exclaimed Kyo brushing off his shoulder.

"But meeting them at school would be a whole new experience! It could be alotta fun!" taunted Tohru. Kyo's face grew red, he knew he had no choice. Tohru had him wrapped around her fingers, one bye one. "Be back soon!" yelled Tohru ecstatically.

Kyo and Tohru were walking down one of the school hallways; Kyo was walking behind Tohru, so he was basically following her. Kyo thought that it was taking far too long to find Momiji and Hatsuharu's class. "So what class are Momiji and Hatsuharu in anyway?"

Tohru stopped in her tracks, her body completely frozen. She turned around with a blank look on her face and her mouth wide open. She prepared herself for Kyo's dramatic scolding

"You don't even know!" he yelled with his shoulders arched and hands in fists.

Tohru turned to him and began begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking!" she apologized bowing her head many times. Kyo sighed and tried to release some of the stress from Tohru's utter stupidity. "Ok, just wait here, I'll go ask," he said.

He walked up casually to some first year girls in front of a classroom, while Tohru stood at the spot with a completely spaced out look on her face. The two girls were happily chatting to each other, until Kyo decided to interrupt.

"Hey, you know a couple of guys named Sohma, one with white hair the other with blonde?" he said rudely.

"Uh. . . yes! They're in our. . class!" giggled one of the girls.

"Go get em', will ya?" demanded Kyo extremely rudely. "Ok!" they both said in a high, excited voice. "Hell, why didn't she ask before we went wandering around the whole damn school?" he asked to himself aloud.

"Hey man check it out," said a boy's voice from afar.

"Hmm?" said Kyo with his ears twitching.

"That girl's pretty cute, huh?" asked one.

"Yea, I guess so, but she kinda looks like an air-head," the other boy replied.

"Yea, just my type. I bet I can talk her into going out with me."

"I don't do so hot with smart girls," stated one of the boys in a shaky, embarrassed voice.

"You have a point there – but what are you waiting for? Go over there and work your magic!" encouraged the other boy.

"Watch-and-learn man," said the other boy casually. He began to walk over but before he had a chance to make his move Kyo stepped in the way. He slammed his fist over Tohru's head with the other hand in his pocket. He stared at Tohru with sparkling eyes, and the glared over at the two boys beyond him.

"Huh?" they both stuttered in high, shaky voices. Tohru stood there in shock, as if she was glued to the wall. She was extremely confused

"On second thought, never mind!"

Kyo slapped Tohru on the head, and she broke out of her in-consciousness. "See what happens when you stand there like a space cadet?" he inquired casually.

"Oh, uh, was I?" she asked in her usual, shaky voice.

Kyo's face changed from hard and stern to soft and loose. "Uh, at least stay alert when your by yourself, or its gonna be your own damn fault when someone kidnaps you," explained Kyo calmly.

"Your right!" stated Tohru sternly she straightened up and became alert.

"I said when your alone."

"Right," Tohru replied still in her alert stage.

"You don't have to worry about it when you with me; you can space out as much as you want," he said softly. Tohru sighed and spaced out yet again. Kyo's soft expression went stern. "And I didn't mean anything funny by that either! I was just sayin', s-so don't get the wrong idea!" he yelled offensively Tohru turned gracefully towards Kyo in surprise.

"I – what do you mean?" she asked. Kyo and Tohru were making direct eye contact. Kyo raised his eyebrows in surprise. What the hell am I saying? I sound like a total idiot!

"Uh, Momiji!" exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Tohru!" yelled Momiji in a cheerful voice as he ran towards her.

Kyo's expression went completely blank. "Hi there!" Tohru greeted. Momiji ran happily toward Tohru, his arms open wide ready to give her a hug. As he drew closer to Tohru, Kyo smashed Momiji into the floor simply but striking his head.

"What are you, stupid?" he yelled to Momiji.

"Waaaah! Kyo's hitting me!" complained Momiji as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Tohru turned back and forth trying to calm Kyo whom was yelling at poor, innocent Momiji.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing wearing a girl's uniform?" yelled Kyo in freight.

"Good morning," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Hatsuharu!" greeted Tohru happily. Hatsuharu walked over casually to Tohru, kyo and Momiji (who's crying at the moment).

"Well at least you're not wearing a girl's uniform too," yelled Kyo.

"It's ok, isn't it? It suits him," said Hatsuharu plainly. Momiji's crying then ceased.

"Yeah, that's right!" he replied happily.

"Hmmhmm!" agreed Tohru. "It looks good on you!"

"What difference does that make?" exclaimed Kyo angrily. All of the sudden, Yuki was walking down the hallway.

"Ugh, Momiji, what in the world are you wearing?" asked in surprise.

"Yuki!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey you two! Give those back!" yelled an upper class boy from then end of the hallway strip.

"Huh?" they all said.

"Yeah, you two! Give em' back! Stupid bitches..."

"Who are they?" inquired Kyo.

"I have no clue, but they don't seem nice," answered Hatsuharu.

"Who the hell are you callin' a bitch?" yelled the shorter girl. She was short, skinny, light-skinned and she had long red hair that reached the floor. She was seemingly normal but her eyes were gold like a cats and she wore jeans under the girls uniform, she also wore a tie. "Apparently you don't know who your talkin' to," she growled.

The boy backed off of the littler girl and then thought that he could take the bigger one on easily. "Hey you!" he yelled. "It wasn't her who took my candy, it was you! Now give it back!"

The other girl was very tall, with long black-purplish hair in extremely small dreads. Her eyes were a dark chestnut color and her skin was a dark tan color, and oddly enough, she was wearing a boys uniform! She was also abnormally laid back, and she had a red sucker in her mouth. Her eyes we're the same colour as the other girls.

"What do you want?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"I want my candy back!" he answered.

"You just don't get it, do you? You don't steal from a thief, it's not done like that. I warned you not to try, but you went against my warning, so it's your problem now, not mine. Go tell a teacher or something" she growled in a mocking-like voice.

The boy got angry threw punch at her. She easily countered his punch, grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back and pinned him against the wall. Her face grew hard and evil, and her eyes sharpened. "I told you back off, stupid-ass!" she yelled furiously. "Your not getting it back, so you can leave right now, and I might not kick your ass!" the boy sighed in pain and didn't even struggle.

He kept still on the wall; hoping he'd live to see another day. She loosened her grip and let him go. He turned around and both of the girls were giving him a cold stare.

"Boo," said the red-haired girl plainly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled in fright. The boy ran down the hallway crying madly. The two girls looked at each other and then began laughing ferociously.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious!" laughed the red-haired girl as tears ran down her face. The other girl was laughing too hard to answer.

"You aren't by any chance Tyikii and Tsuki, are you?" asked Yuki

"Tyikii and Tsuki? That sounds so familiar. . ." thought Hatsuharu aloud.

"Yea, why?" asked the red-haired girl.

"Well, I assumed that because of your personalities; I heard that a KuroKawa Hasura was here, and a one nick-named NirroKe Panku by the other students."

"Well then, I didn't know we were so famous!" said Tsuki happily in scoff-like voice.

"Well, to my rep., the name KuroKawa Hasura is a good thing, especially where I come from," explained Tyikii calmly.

"T-tyikii?" exclaimed Hatsuharu. "B-but, Akito told us you died of ammonia and Tsuki was hit by a car, so, he was lying?"

Hatsuharu's head slumped and his ears perked up. "That bastard lied," said Tyikii randomly. "We are considered outsiders, abandoned by the other animals. You see, when the banquet began, the tiger was one of the lucky animals who were invited. Little did the others know, the tiger had two cousins known as Yin and Yang: the tigers of black and white, who were also invited to the banquet. The tiger was very happy to go to the banquet with her cousins, so when they left, the great Jade Emperor saw them. He announced aloud that the tigers of Yin and Yang were too "odd" for his standards and barred them from going to the banquet. The ox however, was a good friend to the black tiger , and wanted her to come also, but both of them refused and as the other animals feasted happily, the two tigers of Yin and Yang were left out, sadly posted on a hill top watching them all eat," explained Tyikii.

"Yeah, well, you make it sound so sad," stated Tsuki.

"Well, do you want me to make it sound happy?" growled Tyikii.

"Well if it will make it more fun. . ."

Tsuki stuffed her hands in her pockets and stood at a strut stance while Tyikii pulled a sucker out of her shirt from the v-neck and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Things happen, no matter what the hell we plan on doing about it," said Tyikii plainly.

"So what, it's a sad story, I don't plan on complaining about it, so let's just drop ok?"

"I don't care," growled Tsuki. She turned around her and put her headphones.

"Well, at least we have that out of the way now," snapped Kyo.

"Shaddup you stupid cat," snapped Tyikii.

"What did you just say? Don't tell me to shut up you dirty bitch!" squawked Kyo.

"Listen! Family or not, don't act like you know us, cause' you don't!"

"Stop it Kyo," announced Hatsuharu. "Are you blind to see who they are?"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember, when we were younger living at the Main House. . . the two girls who were there everyday? They were. . . them," explained Hatsuharu.

"Whaddaya mean Haru? Those two girls couldn't of been them!" exclaimed Kyo.

"It was them. We didn't even know their names, but Hatori told us their names were Yin and Yang, remember? It was them. They were our best friends, the ones we played with everyday."

"But Akito told us that Yin had died in a car accident and Yang died of ammonia!" exclaimed Kyo in a flustered voice.

"Yea, but we didn't. He made that up as a replacement for our 'disappearance'." interrupted Tsuki.

"He knew that we were 'different', and he feared us because he thought that we had the power to convince the rest of the family that we could overthrow him and break the shackles he has us chained in, he treats us like caged up animals; everything we do is limited," explained Tyikii. Everyone else who had been listening sighed. They were so confused. "I guess, that's just how we're meant to be treated though: like animals. So for now, I suppose we have to just take it."

Every stood quiet for a minute; they had realized that they were talking to Tsuki and Tyikii like they've known them for their whole lives. Yuki, Tohru and Momiji had flustered looks on their faces. Though they had been quiet for the whole time, they still themselves were trying to soak in the accusations of the two sisters.

Tohru, as usual, stood at the spot with a dull, innocent look on her face. "Well then Tsuki and Tyikii!" she said with a big smile. "We may not have known you for a while, but you are family, so you don't have to worry!"

Tsuki and Tyikii spaced out completely. Their expressions went from detailed to simple in the blink of an eye. The smile on Tohru's face had made them realize that they were family, though Tohru herself was not a part of the Sohma family, they had taken it as that.

"Thank you," said Tsuki and Tyikii in sync.

"Yes, you are both family. We had thought you were gone, but now that we know that you're not, we can finally be a family again and continue our lives," motioned Yuki.

"Yea, your family!" yelled Momiji in a high, squeaky voice.

"Then it's agreed: Tsuki Sohma and Tyikii Sohma, once again, now and forever, you are honorary members of the Sohma family, and the juunishi."


	2. Chapter 2: Whats love

**Discailmer: **Yes i own Fruits Basket...

Taylore (other auther): No u dont loser! We don't own the show OR the charecters!

Me (Emily): SHHH nobody needs to know that! At lest we own the plot eh?

Taylore: i bet someone else has used this before...

Me: STOP BURSTING MY BUBBLE!Onward Anywho!

**Chapter one: What's Love?**

On the first day of school, two young first-years claimed that they were a part of the Sohma family and the juunishi. After hearing their wild accusations, Yuki and the others came to acknowledge that they were indeed members of the family. The girls named Tsuki: a short red-haired beauty, and Tyikii: a gorgeous dark-skinned ganguro with a short temper.

After the first day of school, Tsuki and Tyikii stayed at the Main House under the care of Hatori, who had luckily known their mother. A few weeks had pasted by, however, they seemed like months. Tsuki and Tyikii were allowed into the family with open arms and roamed freely around the estate; to and fro Shi-chan's home. They both have also seemed to have made good friends, similar to their own personalities.

About three weeks have past, and the girls are comfortable in their new home. And for some odd reason, this September seemed oddly warm...

"Does anyone know were Tyikii is?" asked Hatsuharu in a mad voice.

"No, why? Do you like her?" inquired Momiji in a teasing voice.

"..." trailed off Hatsuharu's voice, his face turning red. "No, I don't, Momiji. It's just that she bet my ass in Final Fantasy again and I want a rematch!"

"Well, in that case she is in the bathtub. We wouldn't want you disturbing her in there now would we?" interrupted Hatori as he sipped his coffee. "And besides, it's a school night, and if I do recall, last night you and Tyikii were up all night playing that foolish game. There is no need for such an urge to triumph over something like that."  
Hatsuharu walked from behind the opening in the wall by the kitchen and sat down at the kotatsu.

"You and Tyi-chan spend a lot of time together, I find it odd and suspicious..." teased Momiji. "Just exactly what were you to doing in the room with the door closed on Wednesday night?"

"We were playing a video game," answered Hatsuharu in a irritated voice

"Really...? But why was the door closed...?" Hatsuharu grabbed Momiji's head and tucked in under his arm and pulled tight.

" Your really starting to get on my nerves, y'know that? Just because I'm in a room with the door shut alone with a girl is no need to be suspicious," strained Hatsuharu as he scolded Momiji.

"Well, I find it quite odd also..." mumbled Hatori under his breath. Luckily, Hatsuharu didn't hear him, so he continued wrestling with Momiji.

"Hey, does anyone know where Sis is?" asked Tsuki.

"Huh?" said Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"She is in the bathtub, you can wait for her to come out also," answered Hatori plainly.

"But Ha'ri! I'm a girl, ain't I? Can't I just go in and talk to her?" whined Tsuki.

"I don't think it will be that difficult to wait, so you' know what I'd do, Tsuki."

"Yeah Ki-chan, you have to wait too!" said Momiji in a happy voice.

"Why do you call us 'chan'. You should be calling us 'kun', it is more suitable," mumbled Tsuki as she ate some umeboshi onigiri.

"Yea, but I think that 'chan' sounds better, don't you Haa-chan?" asked Momiji to Hatsuharu.

"Yeah, it does sound better. Though, I did ask him the same thing a while back... and I got the same answer."

"What's all the noise for? All I wanted to do is take a bath, and I can't even do that now, can I?" growled Tyikii.

"Finally, you're done! Well, actually you didn't take that long... but it's seemed like forever! Now, rematch! I get first controller too!" demanded Hatsuharu.

Tyikii walked over to the kotatsu and sat down, completely ignoring Hatsuharu. "You can wait, I haven't had my dinner yet," she said plainly. "Oh, yea, I heard you wanted me too, Tsuki. What do you want?" she said in a snippy voice.

"I won't ask if you're gonna be such a bitch!" yelled Tsuki.

"Being a bitch is what I'm like, get used to it red," replied Tyikii smoothly. "So just tell me."

"Hmph! Well...uh, could...could you help me with my... science homework?" stuttered Tsuki. Tyikii sat at the kotatsu with her tea held in her hand, completely froze. Then, her hysterical laughing broke the silence.

"What?" she stuttered trying to shake off the laughing spell. "You need my help with your homework? But you have completely different homework then us, why do you want my help?" she asked.

"Because I just don't understand what to do, as much as I hate coming to you for help, please?" Tyikii's face went soft and her expression stern.

"Uh, alright. C'mon, I'll help," she said in a cheerful voice as she pulled on Tsuki's hand.

"What? But you have to play Final Fantasy with me!" growled Hatsuharu.

"Don't worry, Miaho. I'll play it with you later, my sister needs my help, so I'm gonna help her. And... I'll make you listen to the 'Magical Trevor' song again..." she chuckled.

"I hate that song," said Hatsuharu extremely plainly.

Hatsuharu placed his arms down on the table and laid his head on them. He blew out some air and then sighed. Momiji sat back quietly looking to the ceiling as he fiddled with his sucker, and Hatori just drank his coffee and read the newspaper. "Well the, I'm going to bed, goodnight," announced Hatsuharu.

"Wait Haru, I wanna go to bed too! Can you read me a story?" asked Momiji.

"Sure Momiji, let's go. Goodnight, Ha'ri."

"Goodnight Hatsuharu," said Hatori as he read his paper.

Eventually, everyone went to sleep. Tyikii finished helping her sister Tsuki with her homework. Then, these strange noises started to creep up from the front of the house. Of course, someone heard the noises.

"What was that?" said Tyikii aloud as she rubbed her eyes.

The sounds of extremely light footsteps were being emitted from the hallways. Tyikii removed her blankets and got up out of her bed to investigate. She reached under her bed, grabbed her staff and gripped it tightly in her hand. She closed her room door softly so what ever was making the noises wouldn't run away.

Then, lightly walked down the hallway; not making even a pattering sound on the cherry wood floor. She gradually moved faster and faster, until she was moving at a rapid speed. Then Tyikii found strange pieces of fine red string on the steps leading upstairs. Lightly, she ran up another flight of stairs and found a room door left open, and the window open. She thought she knew who it was, so she ran downstairs and opened the door.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked aloud.

"Ahh, uhghh..." stuttered Tsuki in a surprised.

"So tell me. Where are you going?" asked Tyikii again.

"I can't believe you caught me.. Ugh... I'm going to Shigure's house. I don't like living here, so I wanna go live with the others, I told Shigure, and he said he didn't mind me coming in the middle of the night," answered Tsuki.

"Yea, I wonder why... I mean, ok. I'm not gonna stop you, it's just that you gotta be more quiet! So...go, I'll stall for you in the morning," said Tyikii.

"Thanks sista," replied Tsuki as she bowed. "Ok, peace out, I'm leaving." Tsuki leaped through the air preforming a series of flips into the darkness. Tyikii however, went into the house to her room.

Tyikii got up out of her bed and went downstairs extremely early in the morning. She decided to go see if Hatori needed some help in the morning.

"Mornin' Ha'ri," greeted Tyikii.

"Well, good morning Tyikii. Why are you up so early?" asked Hatori.

"Dunno. I guess I just decided to get up early this morning," she replied yawning and stretching.

"That's odd, because Tsuki is usually the one who is up early."

"Oh, Tsuki? She left around 5:00 this morning to go to Shi-chan's house I don't know why though." Tyikii went up into the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed Tsuki's number so she could see how she was doing. "Tsuki, are you doing a'ight?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. But I'm not doing very well with Kyon-Kyon. I've whipped his ass five times this morning and he still won't back off!" growled Tsuki.

"Well that's Kyon-Kyon for ya. Anyway, it's like 6:00am now and I gotta go get ready for school. Talk to you lata, bye."

"Bye Sis, peace out."

Tyikii walked upstairs to her room. As she walked down the hallway, she fiddled with her phone, not seeing who was in front of her. Slowly but surely, Hatsuharu and Tyikii came closer and closer until they met (by the way, Hatsuharu was half asleep at the time, so he didn't see Tyikii). Tyikii tripped over Hatsuharu's feet and fell towards the ground; her cell phone already made the trip. "Ahh..." she said as she fell. Hatsuharu saw her tumbling to the floor and caught her, but he went down to.

Tyikii had her eyes closed and her hands positioned in front of her in a defensive position, knowing that she couldn't break the fall. She looked in front of her with eyes wide open and saw that poor Hatsuharu was underneath her; his hands on her hips.

"Tyikii, are you alright?" he asked in a shaky, unstable voice.

"Um, I'm...ok...", she stuttered. Their bodies were froze completely; staring into one another's eyes deeply, forgetting everything else.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" announced Momiji in a happy voice. "I knew you two liked each other, I just knew it!"

"I don't like her the way you say I do, Momiji," he said as he helped Tyikii up.

"Yea, same," answered Tyikii.

"Ok, what ever you too..." mumbled Momiji. "You love each other; Haru and Tyi, up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...!"

"WE DO NOT MOMIJI!"

Meanwhile, at Shigure's house...

"What do you mean, you stupid bitch? You drank all of the milk? Hey, you're just visiting, you can't just barge in here in the middle of the night and eat everything!" yelled Kyo to Tsuki.

"Yeah, and what do you plan on doing about it? Huh, what? In case you haven't noticed, Shi-chan is on my side, you idiot!"

"Isn't that right, Shigure?" inquired Tsuki as she looked up at Shigure with puppy eyes and a flirty expressions.

"Of course, Tsuki! Kyo! Stop picking on poor Tsuki, she will be living here for as long as she wants, so don't go agitating her so she'll leave. She's precious to me, so leave her alone," announced Shigure in a protective voice.

"You know she's just playin' you Shigure..."

"Good morning everyone!" said Tohru in a cheerful voice.

"Why good morning, Tohru!" smiled Yuki. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, quite well actually? But what about you? Your still getting over your sickness!"

"Oh, I'm fine Honda-chan. Thank you for asking."

"Oh! I see Tsuki-kun is here! Excellent, I will have to make an extra special dinner for her tonight!" announced Tohru. "But why are they fighting?"

"Because Tsuki and Kyo never got along. But when they were young they did I believe it is because Tsuki has been gone for so long that he says he 'hates' her, but he doesn't. In fact, he loves her," explained Shigure.

"What, loves?" inquired Yuki and Tohru.

"Well, yes! When Tsuki was presumed dead (this was when they were like 10 mind you!) Kyo would dream about her every night and say her name in his sleep "I love you Yin" or "I can't love without you." In fact, he still does. It's quite tragic, really."

"Well, we're all ready, so we're heading out for school now. We'll see you later after school!" Said Tohru.

Back at the Main House, Momiji, Hatsuharu and Tyikii were leaving also. Momiji however, was going to walk with the others, so Tyikii and Hatsuharu would walk to school together.

"Ok, bye Ha'ri! We'll see you after school!" said Tyikii.

"Bye," said Hatsuharu.

Hatsuharu shut the door behind him and the two walked off along the trail. "Sometimes Momiji can be such a pain, I'm sorry for this morning," apologized Hatsuharu.

"It's ok, he has the mind of a 10 year old, thought I don't mind; I find being immature is fun! Really!" announced Tyikii aloud. "Haru, have you ever 'loved' someone before. Not love as in family wise, but loves as in the person you wanna be with for ever?" asked Tyikii. "I know it's random, but I'm curious. I don't know what 'love' feels like," she admitted.

"Love?" he asked. His body froze as he clenched his fists. "Love..."

"I'm sorry, Haru. I shouldn't of asked, forget it."

"No." said Haru. "Love: I can't explain, it's not something that can be described physically, it's something that has to be felt. When two people 'love' each other, the want to be with each other for the rest of their lives. It's the kinda feeling when... well, you'd die for that person. You would do anything for them, even if it meant giving up your happiness. It's hard to describe... I'm sorry I cant describe it more to you, Tyikii," he said.

"It's ok, you described it well enough for me.." replied Tyikii.

Hatsuharu's expression went blank and his face grew blood red. His eyes softened and he looked down at Tyikii. "Love... when your with someone that you truly like to be around with... someone who makes you happy... like you...you make me happy, Tyikii..."


End file.
